How Sonic and Tails First Met: My Take
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: I know there are dozens and dozens of fics like this, but mine has a unique twist: a mature theme. Please review!


How Sonic And Tails First Met: My Take  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Sonic and all related characters copyrighted by Sega of Japan, Sega of America, Sonic Team, Yuji Naka, and Naoto Ohshima. This is my take on how Sonic and Tails first met. I know there are dozens of fanfics like this, but mine has a unique twist: a mature theme. Also, when the fanfic refers to how Sonic stopped Dr. Robotnik before, it's referring to the events of the very _first_ Sonic the Hedgehog game. Now, on with the fanfic!  
  
***  
  
It was just another beautiful day in the forest, and Sonic was spending his time racing through it.  
  
He was pretty happy today.  
  
He had just spent a month trying to defeat the evil Dr. Robotnik.  
  
Dr. Robotnik had just shown up recently, and he was an evil scientist who captured innocent animals and turned them into evil robots, with only one purpose: to do Dr. Robotnik's evil bidding.  
  
Sonic, in what would prove only to be the first of many clashes with Dr. Robotnik, had taken it upon himself to stop him. After all, Sonic was the fastest thing alive.  
  
Eventually, Sonic had been able to recover the Chaos Emeralds before Robotnik could, and Sonic had saved the day.  
  
He had then put the Chaos Emeralds in a safe place.  
  
Now, Sonic was just chilling, relaxing his own way by running.  
  
Sonic loved to run. He'd loved to run his entire life.  
  
Eventually, he reached the end of the forest, and he noticed a city.  
  
The city was huge. There were skyscrapers everywhere...convenience stores...hotels...etcera, etcera.  
  
At first, Sonic thought this might have been a human city.  
  
But he then noticed that the city was populated entirely by foxes.  
  
"Now that's weird..." Sonic said to himself.  
  
Then he looked up.  
  
There was a huge sign pasted on a billboard over the city, and the sign read, "WELCOME TO FOX CITY!"  
  
"Fox City..." Sonic mused. "Not exactly an original name."  
  
Then Sonic shrugged. Well, who was he to judge?  
  
He walked into the city, figuring that he might as well see the sights.  
  
He then spotted a video arcade, and was just about to head inside.  
  
However, some fox kids inside spotted him, and they seemed to recognize him, rushing out of the arcade.  
  
"It's the blue hedgehog who defeated Robotnik!!!" they cried, surrounding him.  
  
Sonic was flabbergasted.  
  
"You know who I am?" he asked, confused.  
  
The fox kids nodded.  
  
"You were all over the news after you put Robotnik in his place!" one of the kids told him.  
  
Then, they chorused, "May we have your autograph?!"  
  
And they held out pens and pieces of paper.  
  
Sonic had no idea he was famous.  
  
However, he was a nice guy, so he gave the kids the autographs that they asked for.  
  
They quickly rushed off to wherever their homes were.  
  
Sonic was about to head elsewhere when another fox kid's head peeks out cautiously from the arcade. This kid has multiple bruises on his face.  
  
"Are they gone? Please tell me they're gone," the kid pleaded.  
  
Sonic nodded.  
  
"What's wrong with your face?" Sonic asked gently. "Did those kids do this?"  
  
"No, I...fell down the stairs," the kid answered evasively.  
  
"Come out of the arcade so we can talk," Sonic replied.  
  
Cautiously, the kid came out of the arcade...and Sonic noticed that he had _two tails_!  
  
"Whoa! How'd you grow an extra tail?" Sonic asked, a little too loudly.  
  
"I was born like this," the kid grumbled.  
  
"What's your name?" Sonic asked.  
  
"It's Miles Prower," the kid answered with a sneer, "but I hate the name Miles, so everybody calls me Tails, because I have two tails."  
  
Sonic changed the subject.  
  
"I'm Sonic, and if those kids didn't beat you up, then why did you ask me if they were gone?" Sonic asked instead.  
  
"They tease me all the time about my tails," Tails moaned. "I hate it. I always hide from them."  
  
Sonic nodded.  
  
"Are you _sure_ you fell down the stairs? No offense, but your face looks like you picked a fight with a gorilla and lost," Sonic cracked.  
  
"_Yes_!" Tails snapped angrily.  
  
"Okay, okay, take it easy," Sonic cautioned. He changed the subject again. "Is there anything useful about having a second tail?"  
  
In answer, Tails began to twirl his tails around rapidly.  
  
Sonic didn't think this was so impressive, but he quickly changed his mind when Tails used his tails like a helicopter and actually _flew into the air_!  
  
"Hey, that's pretty impressive!" Sonic cheered.  
  
Tails landed, taking a bow.  
  
Then Tails thought for a second.  
  
"Hey wait...did you say your name was Sonic?" Tails asked.  
  
Sonic nodded.  
  
He could then see Tails's eyes light up.  
  
"I've heard of you!" Tails exclaimed. "You're Sonic the Hedgehog, the hedgehog who single-handedly defeated Dr. Robotnik!"  
  
"That's me," Sonic said proudly. "Do you want my autograph or something?"  
  
Tails's face fell.  
  
"No...I don't have a pencil or pen, or even paper," Tails muttered.  
  
"So, where are your parents?" Sonic asked.  
  
Tails flinched, as if he'd been hit with a baseball bat.  
  
"Something wrong?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Uhhh...no offense, but I don't like to talk about my parents that much," Tails replied.  
  
_Something strange is going on,_ Sonic thought.  
  
He shrugged it off and said, "I'll be staying in the city tonight. We'll talk again tomorrow, okay, buddy?"  
  
Tails nodded joyfully. Then he looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh shoot! I've gotta get home!" he shouted, and before Sonic could stop him Tails flew away.  
  
***  
  
The next day...  
  
***  
  
Sonic was waiting around at the video arcade for Tails to show up again. Sonic kind of liked the little guy. He was the kind of kid that grew on you.  
  
He then heard something land behind him.  
  
He spun around and noticed Tails in a red _airplane_!  
  
"Whoa! Aren't you too young to be flying?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Nope!" Tails replied proudly. "I built this thing myself."  
  
Sonic gave a whistle of appreciation.  
  
"That is one sweet machine," Sonic commented.  
  
"Thanks," Tails responded. "It's called the Tornado!"  
  
He then got out of the plane, and Sonic almost screamed.  
  
Tails was covered with bruises and cuts, and there was dried blood all over him.  
  
"What on earth happened?" Sonic managed to say.  
  
"I...um...uh..." Tails stammered.  
  
"Now you look like you picked a fight with a _lawnmower_ and lost," Sonic quipped to ease the tension.  
  
"Um...yeah...I picked a fight with a lawnmower..." Tails said, nodding his head.  
  
Sonic frowned.  
  
That couldn't be true, Sonic thought. Nobody would be that stupid.  
  
They talked for a while, but when Tails had to go home that night, Sonic secretly followed him...  
  
***  
  
As Tails entered his house, Sonic was hidden behind a bush, watching through the window.  
  
Two foxes who were obviously Tails's parents had mean looks on their faces.  
  
Sonic noticed that the foxes only had one tail.  
  
He figured Tails's two tails were a recessive gene becoming dominant or some such.  
  
Then, Sonic discovered the meaning of true horror, as Tails's parents began to physically and sexually abuse Tails.  
  
Sonic was paralyzed with horror. He could only watch as Tails's parents did all sorts of unspeakable things to him.  
  
Then, someone happened to walk by with a video camera.  
  
"Hey kid!" Sonic whispered. "Can I borrow your video camera for a day?"  
  
Luckily for Sonic, the kid was tired with his video camera, as kids always get tired of old toys, so the kid handed it over.  
  
"Thanks," Sonic whispered as the kid left.  
  
Sonic managed to get a video of the entire gauntlet of abuse Tails's parents dished out to Tails. Sonic could now smell alcohol. Obviously Tails's parents were drunk.  
  
Then, Sonic snuck off, knowing exactly whom he would show his video to...  
  
***  
  
Weeks later, Tails's parents were in court, on trial for their heinous crimes.  
  
The video was the centerpoint of the evidence, and all that was needed. Tails's parents were sentenced to 15 years in prison, with time off if they exhibited good behavior.  
  
Tails's reaction was mixed. He was glad that he wouldn't be abused anymore, but he was sad that now he had no family. In fact, the reason he'd lied to Sonic about the abuse was that he wanted a family, even if it was an abusive one.  
  
But the courts solved that problem by turning custody of Tails to Sonic, and that, my friends, is how a duo was born.  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


End file.
